


We will fight to shine together (Bright forever)

by sinkluvbug



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Shawn Hunter, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Comfort, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Good Friend Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, Shawn Hunter Needs a Hug, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews Appreciation, topanga and shawn are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: “What are you doing?” Shawn asked, watching his friend quizzically.“You’re not very subtle, you know. I’ve seen the way you swoon over Cory. Honestly, you really need to stop calling yourself sneaky.” Topanga said, giving him a sly look.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter & Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	We will fight to shine together (Bright forever)

In Topanga’s eyes, Shawn really wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he was. He was, in fact, an open book. One that was quite easy for her to read. After all, Topanga had always been a very perceptive and observant person. So, when she saw Shawn eyeing up Cory for longer than any normal person would, she decided to discover the true meaning behind it.

After Cory set off to his next class, Topanga walked over to Shawn, who was grabbing his books for his next class. 

“Hey, Shawn. Can we talk for a minute?” Topanga asked, leaning against the cold metal lockers in the hallway.

Shawn looked at her, puzzled. “Sure?” He questioned. Topanga pulled him into the nearest closet and set her books down.

“What are you doing?” Shawn asked, watching his friend quizzically. 

“You’re not very subtle, you know. I’ve seen the way you swoon over Cory. Honestly, you really need to stop calling yourself sneaky.” Topanga said, giving him a sly look. 

_Leave it to Topanga to pick up on anything._ Shawn thought, cursing silently.

Shawn let out a dry laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to play it off, as if everything she had just said wasn’t true. Even though it was. “Wha- what? I don’t _swoon_ over Cory.”

Topanga raised her eyebrow, giving him a suspicious look. It amazed her how she picked up on her friend’s hopeless crush on Cory before Shawn himself did.

“Are you sure about that?” Topanga asked.

A small tint of red blush formed on Shawn’s face, and he fiddled with his fingers, unsure of what to say next. He knew eventually he’d have to tell someone.

“Okay- maybe I like Cory a little bit-” Shawn confessed, stopping to watch Topanga make a small _‘knew it’_ gesture, before saying, “But you can’t tell anyone, Topanga!”

Topanga nodded, giving Shawn a gentle pat on the shoulder. “I won’t. I promise.”

Shawn smiled softly at her. “Thanks.”

Topanga bent down and grabbed her books before the two left the closet. 

“Now, go get your boyfriend.” She said, smirking.

“He’s not my boyfriend, yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this :)
> 
> The title is a lyric from the song "Bright," which is from the Netflix show Julie and the Phantoms.


End file.
